


It's only love

by Sanpacarts



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, College, Feelings Realization, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, i'm crying too, i'm sorry to hurt you, renga, they could have been happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanpacarts/pseuds/Sanpacarts
Summary: In a world where you have the last words you'll ever hear from your soulmate written on your wrist.Reki is terrified to allow himself find this fateful love.Langa is pained to not be the one - but decided to make his own way, anyway.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	It's only love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icy_galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icy_galaxy/gifts).



> I just found an old prompt on my pinterest and immediately thought about Renga.  
> I'm still bad with AO3 so, huh, I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ! 
> 
> (Icy, this is for you as promised. Hope you like it <3)

_ “ If I win this, go out with me, okay ? ” _

Reki was half laid on his desk, staring at his arm while stroking the words inked in his skin. They haunted him day and night, for being this precise. Because they implied he’d lose the person he was meant to be with much too early - before he could ever be happy with them. Because it meant he took too long to realize, it meant the person would probably disappear from his life because of him. The red haired was already low in confidence - but every time he gazed at the tiny threatening words, his heart ached, and he felt even more as a dimwit. 

He tried several times getting rid of the sentence, to no avail. Eventually, he just chose to not think about it - to deny it completely. Maybe, if he didn’t believe in it, it would never work ? Maybe, if he kept it hidden, it would never happen ?   
Maybe, if he forgot it, he’ll be happy ever after ?

“ Hmh ? What’s written on yours ? ”, Langa peeked down, leaning over Reki to read. The red haired boy immediately blushed, and hid his wrist back under his sleeves. 

“ N-nothing. ” 

The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow, suspicious. He sat beside his  _ friend _ , staring at him. 

“ Heh. Why do you hide it from me ? ”

Reki looked away, avoiding the icy gaze of his classmate. 

“ I’m not. It’s nothing. I don’t believe in this stuff, anyway. ”

Langa raised an eyebrow again, looking at Reki.

“ If you don’t believe in it, then why hiding it ? ”

Reki widened eyes, turning over him. 

“ I -....” 

He looked down, mumbling. 

“ Because… I’m afraid that it gets true if I say it. So I prefer to ignore it... ”

He shook his head, and lifted it up again with a bright smile before Langa could say something. 

“ A-ah ! Forget it. What’s yours, hehe ? ”

Langa opened mouth - not sure what to say. Was he supposed to react to what Reki said just now ? Was he supposed to ignore it ? Reki didn’t seem to want to talk about it - maybe he should respect his wish. Maybe his words were something painful ? Maybe they predicted him a terrible pain ? Or-  
Or maybe did he already hear them ?  
At this thought, Langa’s heart ached. He put his hand on his chest and squeezed it. It didn’t feel like when he skated, it didn’t race or thrill him. No - at the opposite. His heart was feeling heavy and cold. It felt like he was back in the cold winter of Canada, for a moment. 

“ Langa ? Are you okay ? ”

The worried voice of the cheerful boy snapped him out of his thoughts - and he blinked, looking at him. He didn’t realize he bit his lips while he spaced out, nor that his eyes became slightly teary.

“ Did I say something wrong ? ”, Reki asked. 

Langa looked at him for a short moment. He knew why he was feeling this way - well, he kinda knew. He wasn’t totally sure of how exactly he was feeling, but he had his ideas. His mother kind of helped him realize - he just… Needed a bit more time to sort out his thoughts.   
Allowing a soft smile on his lips, he let his hand down. 

“ Ah, no. I’m sorry. It’s  _ Langa _ . ”

It was now Reki’s turn to raise an eyebrow. 

“ Huh ? I know you’re Langa. I asked about your wrist’s words. ”

The bluette tilted head while looking at his friend. 

“ Hmh ? Yes, that’s what I meant too. It’s  _ Langa _ .”

And to prove his words, he lifted his sleeve up to show his skin. Reki leaned closer to see, only inches away from him. It was indeed only written “Langa” on his arm.   
The redhead sat back in his seat, staring at his friend. 

“ Weird. Aren’t you always freaked out ? ”

Langa tilted head again, not understanding. 

“ No ? Why ? ”

Reki tilted his head the other way, looking at Langa in the eyes. 

“ Huh? Well, your significant other’s last words are your name. Aren’t you always scared when someone calls your name that it’s the last time you’ll ever hear them ? ”

Langa shrugged.

“ At first, a little. But now I got used to it. I can’t live if I’m scared every time someone calls my name, so I try to just enjoy it. Plus, it’s supposed to be my soulmate, but it doesn’t mean I can’t love someone else. As long as I’m happy, does it really matter ? ”

Reki opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Langa was…    
Langa was so much right. Why caring about this ? Why Reki was such an idiot for complaining about some words when he could actually enjoy life and love whoever he wanted ? Why wouldn’t he just do as he pretended, and not caring at the words at all ?    
His confidence took a hit again - of course, he was stupid. Langa was great. Langa was always great. He was perfect in skating - he had perfect eyes, was perfectly kind- 

Reki shook his head. No.  _ No. _ He couldn’t let himself think this.    
Because what if - what if it was Langa ? He wouldn’t bear the pain to lose him - not a second time. Not definitely. He couldn’t bear the thought of a hurt Langa - by his possible fault.   
But at the same time - maybe… Maybe it wasn’t Langa ? So maybe…   
Maybe he was  _ allowed _ to feel for him ?

Reki was lost - his gaze staring at en empty point in the space. Langa felt like something was wrong. He knew Reki was great at not talking about his feelings - he knew had the bad habit of hiding them. He looked at him, wanting to help, but not really knowing what to do. Langa was bad at communication too, after all.   
Without thinking, he caught his hand softly. 

“ Hey, Reki. Don’t be scared, I’ll hold your hand. ”

Reki, surprised, looked up at his friend - some shades of pink colouring his cheeks. 

“ You…- ” 

Langa gave him a soft, warm smile. 

“ I’m sorry if I said something that upset you. I didn’t mean it. ”

He paused, looking in his eyes. 

“ It’s okay if you are scared, but you don’t have to be. Enjoy your life, okay ? Don’t be afraid to love someone just because they might get hurt, or you will. It will happen anyway, so just enjoy the time you can spend with them ? And if it’s not your soulmate in the end, does it really matter ? You’d have been happy anyway. ”

Reki stared at Langa’s eyes. Was he… Trying to cheer him up ? Did he worry him ? Ah, he should work more on his fake smiles…   
But Langa was right. He was right - but this time, it felt warmer in his chest. Because Langa was there - because he really  _ could _ allow himself to love. Hell - this soulmate thing was just a legend, right ? Nobody did prove it was the truth.   
Reki let a real smile show on his face. 

“ Thanks, Langa. ”

The bluette nodded softly. Little did Reki know that Langa only said all that, because he secretly hoped he could still be happy with Reki, even if he wasn’t his soulmate.  
He slowly let go of his hand - Reki almost reaching back for it to hold longer, but immediately stopping. Heh, what was he thinking ? 

“ You don’t need to tell me ”, Langa said while getting back in his seat, seeing the teacher coming back. “ I’ll wait when you’ll be ready, if you ever want to. ”

Reki sat back as well, and nodded - unconsciously holding the hand Langa touched up to his chest. 

“ Yeah… One day. ”

He looked up at him, smiling softly. 

“ Someday, I’ll show you. ” 

Langa smiled as well and nodded. He then leaned over Reki and started whispering at the class was about to start again. 

“ Hey… You’ll come tonight for the finale, right ? ”

Reki’s face immediately darkened, as he turned away to the window - his secret way to stare at Langa while being mad at him. 

“ You know what I think about this. About Adam. ”

Langa bit his lips.

“ Please. It feels better when you’re here to… Cheer me up. ”

He paused. Reki’s heart skipped a beat. 

“ And I need to tell you something. ”

Reki kept staring at Langa’s beautiful reflection.

“ Can’t you tell me now ? ”

Langa faked being interested in his notebook and shook head. 

“ No. Please. ”

Reki remained silent a moment. He kept staring at the window. 

“ M’okay.”, he finally said without great convictions. 

* * *

That night, they got to “S” together, as usual. It was the finale of Adam’s competition, and of course, it meant Snow vs Adam. Reki had a bad feeling about this - he could really not stand Adam. This guy was scary.

“ Do you really have to do this ? ”, he asked on the way. 

“ Yes. I want to. ”

Reki bit his lips. He shoved his arms in his pockets, looking down. 

“ Why ? ”

Langa looked up at the stars, stopping for a moment. 

“ I don’t know. I can’t explain it. ”

Reki sighed. Langa looked at him. 

“ Hey. I know you don’t like Adam. But I promise, I won’t take any risks. I will get back to you safely, okay ? ”

Reki shoot in the ground. 

“ You make too many promises. ”

Langa bit his lips. He caught Reki’s arm.

“ Reki… I’m sorry. This time, I won’t break it. I mean it. ”

Reki looked up at him in the eyes. 

“ Really ? ”

Langa showed his fist.

“ Really. ”

Reki looked at it. He bumped it, and faked a smile. 

“ Ok, I believe you. ”, he said, only meaning it one half. He wanted to believe him, he just couldn’t get rid of this awful feeling he had inside his chest.

They then hurried at “S”. Langa prepared himself, while Adam was making a scene - as always, the Drama King himself. Reki looked at him with a dead glare - he swore himself he will kill the man with his own two hands if something happened to Langa. 

The more the race approached, the more Reki was feeling bad. His breath was short, he even started to sweat. Was he sick ? It felt like it. He didn’t know what was happening. He was right next to the starting line to cheer on Langa and check if everything was alright, but he was as pale as death itself. He mumbled to his friend, as the race was about to begin. 

“ Langa. I don’t feel it at all. Please stop. I beg you. ”

Langa got ready, and smiled at Reki to reassure him.

“ Don’t worry. I told you it was fine, didn’t I ? ”

_ 5. _

Reki nodded, stepping back a bit to leave him space.

_ 4. _

“ Just don’t overdo yourself, okay ? Stay safe. ”

Langa nodded.

_ 3. _

“ Don’t worry. Ah, I almost forgot ! Reki… ”

_ 2. _

“ If I win this…“

Reki froze. Langa got up, readying himself to go, and winking at Reki as he spoke…

“....go out with me, okay ? ”

The alarm rang to announce the debut of the race, as both opponents went at full speed. Reki’s eyes were widened. His face were frightened. All of his body was trembling as he just witnessed what happened.   
Without thinking, he threw himself behind the racers, a hand reaching for his soulmate. 

“ LANGA ! ”, he shouted - then widened his eyes full of tears as he realized.

The concerned one just gave him a smile and a thumb up - not aware that it was the very last words he’ll ever hear from his cheerful redhead.   
Not aware that it was the last time he’d ever see him again.   
Not understanding why he was in tears. 

Reki collapsed in tears on the ground, one hand on his mouth. It was too late. He threw his chance away.  
He couldn’t stop it anymore…

  
Or could he ?  
After all, Langa promised to not break any other promised. Maybe it was meant to go the other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it !  
> Yes, I did not precise what happens and who dies. Feel free to imagine if you prefer the original way, or if Reki jumped between Adam and Langa to save his lover.
> 
> Feel free to leave me comments and tell me if there's typos or mistakes. (It's 2 AM when I post it but I wanted to do it haha).


End file.
